roalddahlfandomcom-20200213-history
AnnaSophia Robb
'AnnaSophia Robb '(born December 8, 1993) is an American teen-child actress who is best known for playing as Violet Beauregarde in the new film of'' Charlie and the Chocolate Factory in 2005. Biography She is first seen as Liza in the the TV series Drake and Josh; "Number One Fan" episode. In the same year, she is cast as the title role Samantha Parkington. Robb's two big-screen appearances in 2005 were both adaptations of popular children's books. She starred as Opal in ''Because of Winn-Dixie and as the competitive and rude gum-chewer Violet Beauregarde in Tim Burton's remake of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The latter was a major box office success worldwide, and helped escalate Robb's popularity among preteen audiences. She became friends with many of her co-stars, including Julia Winter and Missi Pyle (who played her on-screen mother, Scarlett), and enjoyed working withJohnny Depp. She requested that the scene of Violet hugging Wonka in the factory's entrance hall be included in the film. In 2005, Robb was the face of Trad Clothing, helping to design and model a fashion line for girls. In 2006, she had a guest role on the cartoon show Danny Phantom as the voice of Danielle "Dani" Fenton. Robb played Leslie Burke in Bridge to Terabithia, which opened in U.S. theaters on February 16, 2007. She recorded a song for the soundtrack titled "Keep Your Mind Wide Open", and the accompanying video received rotation on the Disney Channel.[1][9] The song appeared on the Billboard Hot 100 at #90 during the week of March 1, giving Robb her first charting single.[10] Robb was a fan of the book before being cast in the role, saying that it "touched me in a way I hadn’t been touched by a book before."[4] Robb went on to appear in The Reaping, Jumper (in which she played the younger version of Rachel Bilson's character Millie), Have Dreams, Will Travel and Spy School. Robb's performance in the film Sleepwalking garnered praise; Time film critic Richard Schickel said, "There is a wonderful range to Robb's work...this is extraordinarily mature acting from someone this young and she wins our sympathy without once begging for it."[11] Robb starred alongside Dwayne Johnson in Race to Witch Mountain, which was released in March 2009.[12] In 2008, Robb recorded the voice of Mary Magdalene in The Word of Promise: Next Generation – New Testament: Dramatized Audio Bible.[13] In 2010, she filmed The Space Between with actress Melissa Leo. She starred in Soul Surfer playing the role of Bethany Hamilton, who continued to surf after losing her arm in a shark attack.[14] Robb has been confirmed to star as Wendy in the new dark take on Peter Pan directed by Helmer Ben Hibon, tentatively titled Pan.[15] She will also voice Periwinkle in the animated film''Tinker Bell and the Mysterious Winter Woods, which is to be released on Christmas 2012. In February 2012, it was reported that Robb and Aimee Teegarden had landed a role in ''Life at These Speeds opposite Douglas Booth.[16] The same month, it was announced that Robb will play the role of Carrie Bradshaw in The CW's upcoming Sex and the City prequel, The Carrie Diaries pilot.[17] Trivias: Insists that she be called by her full name, AnnaSophia. Her mother quit her job in order to look after her when she was young, but she's now an interior decorator. Was once home-schooled, but now currently attends, Arapahoe High School, a public school in Denver, Colorado, her hometown. Says she loved the dogs from Because of Winn-Dixie (2005). Has a dog named Bella, who is a cross between a Maltese and a poodle. Is friends with actress Taylor Dooley. Enjoys dancing, rafting, reading (her favorite book genres are fantasy and historical fiction), singing and, snowboarding. Auditioned for the female lead role of Rosemary in Little Manhattan (2005), but lost the part to actress Charlie Ray. Is a fan of the The Black Eyed Peas. Some of her favorite songs by them are "Hey Mama", "My Humps", "Pump It" and "Where Is the Love?". Was originally cast in the film The Ultimate Gift (2006). Studies French. Favourite films are The Manchurian Candidate (2004), The Interpreter (2005), Napoleon Dynamite (2004) and the Lord of the Rings trilogy. Best friends with actor Josh Hutcherson. Was named after her maternal great-grandmother, Anna Sophie, and her paternal grandmother, Anna Marie. Her single "Keep Your Mind Wide Open" was #90 on the Billboard Hot 100 during the week of March 1, 2007, being her first song to chart. In 2005 she was the face of Trad Clothing, helping to design and model a fashion line for girls. Has ten cousins; eight girls and two boys. Her favorite clothing stores are Jigsaw London, TRAD (for which she has modeled) and Abercrombie. Beat out her friend Taylor Dooley for two parts - her guest appearance on "Drake & Josh" (2004) and her role in An American Girl Holiday (2004) (TV). Prefers to have "AnnaSophia" pronounced as "Ah-na" Sophia instead of "Ann-na" Sophia. She had to wear a long brunette wig in her role as Samantha Parkington. In reality she is a blonde. She actively works for Human Rights, Animal Rights and the Environment with 'Changing the World'. Attends Arapahoe High School in Centennial, Colorado. Competed in dance and gymnastics for four and a half years. Violetpic.jpg 197360 102983936450154 100002156441393 26105 3483529 n.jpg 197857 108848305863717 100002156441393 86031 5793685 n.jpg Golden ticket.jpg Juliawinter.jpg|Julia Winter who plays as Veruca Salt is her best friend, while her enemy in the film. annasophia robb in charlie and the chocolate factory premiere.jpg|AnnaSophia in the premiere of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory an'na.jpg|AnnaSophia Robb as Violet Beauregarde edited picture normal_sev-annasophia-robb-lgn_large.jpg|Miscellaneous thomas and opal.jpg|AnnaSophia Robb as Opal in "Because of Winn-Dixie". With Winn-Dixie and Elle Fanning as Sweetie Pie Thomas. 800full-annasophia-robb.jpg|AnnaSophia Robb in a bikini AnnaSophia+Robb+Lorraine+Nicholson+share+good+n72H0dAiI2px.jpg AnnaSophia+Robb+Dresses+Skirts+Print+Dress+hcg-20FqyT9x.jpg External Links Category:Actors Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Category:Blonde Hair Color Category:People Category:Willy Wonka characters Category:Actresses